Australian Waters
by KiiChii
Summary: A girl, stranded on a beach. She has forgotten everything that had happened the day before. Yugi has been chased away from his friends. Does this girl know who his enemies are? Rated M for swearing and slightly suggested rape. abandoned!Fic


Dawn.

One of the most beautiful part of the day, I reckon.

Especially at the beach. The golden rays dancing across the water, the white sand gleaming like silk, the waves slowly creeping onto a female body…

Men. Laughing, drinking. Disgusting.

I guess your wondering who the girl is.

She's me.

Dead, or so I thought. Waiting for revenge.

This is my story…

**+-+**

Her eyes slowly opened. She could see white sand, crystal clear water, 'Beach' she muttered. She rose to her feet, shaky at first. Looking down she noticed that her clothes were slightly ripped. Blue singlet, a few rips here and there, faded jeans, shredded. Her shoes were gone. 'Home' She stumbled, but continued walking. Her head was spinning, heart was racing, no memory of last night.

Fortunately she knew the way home.

The wind blew hard, spraying the white sand everywhere. Her hair flew, white specks mixing with black. Water leaked from brown, running down hr cheek. Then she heard it – drunken male laughter.

'Shit' She ran, stumbling over the dune plants.

'Oi!' One of the men had spotted her and was now in hot pursuit. She sprinted, tripping on the kerb of the road just behind the plants, but she didn't fall.

It seemed like forever, running across that road, through the crowd of multi-coloured tourists, cameras in hand, past the café with it's customers staring and chatting. She flew round corners, hardly noticing all the people watching and wondering.

She finally ducked into a small alleyway and hid behind a bin. She tilted her head so she could just see the entrance, and just as she hoped, the guy ran past.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she leaned back against the wall.

'Hey!'

The girl whipped her head around to see that she almost squashed a small boy. She couldn't see his face though, but the boy had some spiky tri-coloured hair, and looked to be a little over 4 feet tall. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly, suggesting that he had been running too. 'Sorry' spoke the girl, with a slight tone of annoyance. The boy lifted his head, puzzled plastered across his face. _Hmmm_ thought the girl _looks about 16, but 4 feet tall? Midget._

'What's wrong?' The girl jumped slightly, surprised at the question. 'Nothing' she replied, as she started to walk out of the alley. 'Do you live here?' She stopped, faced the boy and nodded, 'Yea I do, why? Are you lost or something?' The boy smiled a sheepish grin, looked down and blushed, 'Some weird guys chased me away from my friends. I know where they're staying, but no-one will show me how to get there.' He looked up, a little hopeful. 'I'm Yugi by the way. Yugi Muto.' Yugi held out his hand. 'Narla Gilham.' Narla walked up to him, grabbed his hand and shook it.

**+-+**

A quiet half hour went past as Narla showed Yugi back to his hotel and his friends. Narla had just finished telling her little tale about the men at the beach. Yugi was beginning his story.

'So, you're the King of Duelists, eh? Looks like I've got a new challenge to beat.' Narla smirked as Yugi smiled, 'So you're a duelist too? Are you in the Australasian Championship? I was invited as well as some of my friends; Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura,' he counted them off with his fingers, 'and I was also able to bring two of my friends as guests; Tea Gardner and Tristian Taylor.' Narla nodded 'I've planned to bring one of my friends –'

Suddenly a brown arm grabbed her around her waist. 'Narlie!' the girl squealed. Narla and Yugi both jumped. The girl spun Narla around so they could see each other's faces, then bear hugged her. Yugi started laughing. 'This is Malasia.' sighed Narla, 'She's like a little kid, except taller and more hyper,' she glanced down, 'and she can kill with her hugs.' Malasia let go of Narla and blushed while Yugi continued laughing.

'So, who's this?' Malasia spoke slightly tauntingly and almost sung the words. 'Is this your boyfriend?' Narla growled as Malasia giggled at the now red Yugi. 'No,' Narla glared at Malasia, then continued, May, this is Yugi. Yugi, May.'

Yugi held out his hand, 'Nice to meet you May.' Malasia looked at the hand held in front of her, then ran up to Yugi and hugged him. 'Hi, hi, Yuuu-gi!' she squeaked.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

This is my first ever fan-fic, so be nice -  
I'd write more here, but what else can I write?

Please review :D


End file.
